


Brand New Day (HIATUS)

by guyinahoodie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Zombies, slight mention of eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyinahoodie/pseuds/guyinahoodie
Summary: Bella Swan thought her world was over when her long term boyfriend had broken up with her. Then dead started walking. Her life had changed for the worst as she saw her friends and family die all around her. Choosing to spend the rest of her short life in isolation - Bella discovers that maybe human companions aren't as bad as she thought.
Relationships: Jacob Black & Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the meshing of two of my favorite things: Twilight and The Walking Dead!

The sound of muffled crying could be heard from the upstairs bedroom of the little two story home in Forks, Washington. Isabella Swan (preferred to be called Bella) screamed into her pillow in the early morning that Thursday. Her chest hurt more than she could even imagine. It felt as if a giant hole was being torn right inside of her chest. Her heart ached like nothing she had ever felt before. Nothing was ever going to fix this. It had been a few months since the breakup had occurred and every night the dreams just kept getting worse and worse. Edward - the boy she had thought she would be with forever- taking her out to the trail beside her father's house and breaking up with her like it was nothing. 

She couldn’t even tell if he felt sorry for doing it. He never seemed phased by the decision to just dump her that afternoon. It came out of nowhere like a ton of bricks. Bella had tried to talk to him to see why he made the choice but he continued to ignore her. He was making it seem like he never even existed. Even Alice, Bella’s best friend and Edward’s sister couldn’t give her a straight answer. The two girls had drifted apart as well over the past few months. Bella had felt as if she had no one anymore. Her other friends never bothered to talk to her anymore during this depressive state of mind she was in. She did not mind one bit, though, as she prefers it that way. Not talking was better than being reminded out loud. 

The sun beamed through the curtains as the sun rose in the sky. Bella’s eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was heavy from the night terrors she endured. Her eyes wet from the tears that always stained her cheeks. She had to remind herself where she was and that she was safe in the comfort of her own bed. Her breath evened as she lied there on her back counting down from one hundred. “Only two more days until the weekend.” She mumbled to herself. “You can get through two more days of school until then.” 

School was the worst. She had three classes with Edward this semester and wasn’t able to switch out of any of them. Luckily her teachers understood the situation and allowed her to be moved to the other side of the classroom far away from him. Still - hearing his name being spoken by others still hurt as did hearing his sweet voice when he was called on to answer a question. It was if he knew what he was doing to her when he spoke. He knew the pain his voice put her through. Bella had wished he would clip his vocal cords already. 

Swinging her legs off the bed, Bella had decided it was time to start the day. Charlie was off to work already and she would have to house to herself that morning as she always did. A short shower and wardrobe change later - Bella hopped into her truck not even thinking about grabbing breakfast before she left. Eating was the last thing on her mind these days. The usual ten minute drive to school was over before she knew it. Time always seemed to pass by fast these days. Not that she minded in the slightest. 

Bella sat in her truck messing with the radio while she waited for the first bell. Music was a no as she didn’t like listening to it anymore, so she settled on a news station. The two hosts were bantering back and forth about a new illness that was popping up around the Seattle area and in other cities across the US. It sounded serious, but Bella wasn’t too worried. “Nothing bad ever happens in small towns.” Her father had assured her many times since she moved up to live with him two years ago. She was sure they would have a cure before it would even hit close to Forks. 

That was the last thing she wanted to think about. It wasn’t the distractions Bella was looking for so she decided to shut her radio off completely. Watching as the cars made their way into the parking lot, Bella sighed. She parked in the same spot every day. It was one row away from where Edward had parked his car. It caused her immense pain, but she sort of enjoyed watching him from afar. As much as it hurt she wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her. 

Charlie had been there for her through this the best he could. He would wake Bella up from her night terrors and hug her while she shook in his arms until she fell back asleep or calmed down. The relationship between the father and daughter had become significantly better. Bella was more willing to open up to Charlie about her feelings more than ever before and Charlie became more aware of her feelings. They decided every week they would give progress updates of what’s going on in their lives. Whether it be work, school, friends, relationships, or random nothingness. It made Bella swell with joy when her father would hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She was happy to have someone in her life that she could talk to about everything that was going on. 

Renee was a different story. While she loved her mother to death it was hard to talk to her about this. She just couldn’t seem to understand how Bella couldn’t just get over Edward and move on like she always had. So, when Renee asked, Bella lied. It was easier that way. 

The first bell of the day rang in the distance. Bella pulled her hoodie over her head to protect her hair from the light drizzle that was coming down like it did everyday. She glanced at the spot where Edward usually parked only to see another one occupying it. A small smile appeared on Bella’s mouth. This was going to be a good day. Or as good as it's ever going to get. 

The first half of the day dragged on slowly as usual. Bella kept her head down like most days only looking up when walking through the school ground to not run into anyone. Lunch would be the same as always. Bella would sit with her friends only to ignore them and be ignored by them. It was simple. She grabbed a banana and water from the line knowing she wasn’t going to eat it. It was the illusion that mattered. She didn’t need any counselors talking to her about an eating disorder that she didn’t have. 

“Oh, my god!” Jessica gasped, “Mike!”

Bella lifted her head to see Mike Newton collapsed on the ground. He looked pale and sickly. She hadn’t noticed in their first period class. He twitched on the ground a few times before going completely still. Bella couldn’t take her eyes off him as a crowd formed around their table. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. He was dead! 

Her view of him was covered when the crowd grouped in front of her. Mr. Banner pushed his way through the crowd yelling at the other teens to back away. Bella didn’t move. She couldn’t see what was happening, but she knew that he was obviously checking on Mike. Though Bella hadn’t exactly had the best friendship with Mike she still never wished anything bad to happen to him. 

A loud scream pierced the air around them. The students were crowded around moved back, some of them running into Bella in the process. She stood to avoid getting trampled and that’s when she saw it. Mike was biting Mr. Banner! Bella couldn’t move. Everyone around her ran away screaming in fear, but she couldn’t do the same. Mike’s face looked dead. There was a droopiness to it that you would only see in a horror movie on tv. He ripped the flash off of his victims neck not caring that there were people around. It was like he had no control over his actions. He just had to kill. 

His interest in Mr. Banner didn’t last. Mike stood; his eyes focused on Bella now. Staggering forward he groaned while snapping his teeth at her. This got her attention now. She snapped out of her daze and moved backwards. “Mike?” She asked. Nothing. There was nothing there. Mike was gone and whatever this was had taken over him. Bella turned and ran from the cafeteria not looking back until she got to her truck. 

Bella’s breathing quickened as she sat locked inside the vehicle. What. Just. Happened. She gasped as her breath was becoming short. A panic attack. That’s what this was. She had them many times before. She remembered the breathing exercises she read about to help. 

When things settled, Bella took in her surroundings. The parking lot looked clear, but she couldn’t tell. It seemed everyone ran home in fear, though she couldn’t blame them. The rain was coming down harder now. Bella could hardly see outside her window. A loud slam on her window made her scream. She looked over in horror, thinking it was Mike coming to get her. 

“Bells? You in there?” 

Charlie. It was only Charlie. Bella quickly rolled down her window to speak to him. She must have missed the siren during her panic attack. “Dad!” She called out in relief. “We have to get out of here! It’s Mike; he killed Mr. Banner and tired to come after me, too!” 

“Mike tried to hurt you?” Charlie asked, now furious. “Where is he?” 

“No, dad, you don’t understand.” Bella pleaded. “He tried to  _ eat  _ me. He  _ ate _ our teacher!” 

Charlie sighed. “I’m gonna go check this out. I want you to go straight home, understand?” 

Bella shook her head. She wasn’t going to let Charlie go in there alone. No way would she lose her dad, too. Rolling her window up, Bella got out of the truck. “I’m coming with you.” It wasn’t a suggestion. 

“Fine, but you stay behind me and do what I say.” He insisted. Bella could agree to that. 

They made their way to the cafeteria where Bella had last seen Mike. From outside the glass door they could see him and Mr. Banner wandering around aimlessly. They looked as if they had no clue what was going on. Once again there seemed to be nothing going on inside their heads. Bella thought back to this morning in her truck. The radio show talking about that new illness. Could this have been it? Could that illness turn people into crazed cannibals? 

She suddenly thought of Edward. Surprisingly the pain wasn’t as intense this time. It seemed today's events had taken over that pain. She wondered if he was alright. If Alice and his mother were okay. She contemplated calling him to warn him about what was happening. However, he didn’t warn her before breaking her heart. He would have to make due. She couldn’t think of him now. Not now that she just witnessed a friend die, come back, then eat someone right in front of her. 

Bella followed as Charlie opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The two men inside turned at the noise. They had both already looked significantly different than before. Their eyes had sunken in further and had a clear film across them like all the color was taken out. Their movement was slow as they dragged their feet across the floor to the two.

Charlie called out to them. “I’m going to need you to stop right there.” There was no reaction. Just gurgling and moaning. It was a disgusting sound that made Bella’s skin crawl. She saw Charlie reach for his gun and she stopped following him deciding it was best to stay put. There was only one way this was going to end. 

Bella turned to go back out the door, choosing to not witness what was about to go down. She could hear Charlie ask them questions again only to get no response. Charlie yelped in surprise. As much as Bella was worried for her father she couldn’t bring herself to turn around. Then the gun shots went off. Then they went off again. And again. Then silence. 


	2. Change

"Good job, Bells!" Charlie enthused. He patted her on the back as she put the gun on safety. She was getting better and better as the months went by. Charlie was a great teacher and thought her that surviving was more important than being afraid. Her slight fear of guns had diminished over time as she learned to properly use them and that they would kill the monsters that came for them. Though they realized quickly that loud noises would draw the dead closer. That's when knives and machetes came in handy. 

Charlie's love for fishing came in handy. That was something he did every few weeks for food. They were able to make it last since they had a generator and gas. They hadn’t run out of canned goods, but it didn’t hurt to save those up in case of an emergency. Charlie had taken to hunting as well. That wasn’t an activity he did before, but now as it was a necessity he had taken to it.

Bella had spent most of her days inside.  She was getting used to this new world, however, it was still hard for her to adjust. They were still living in Forks, so most of the dead that they put down were friends. Nothing hurt her more than having to drive a knife through the heads of her former classmates and acquaintances. On days that she did go out it was to scavenge for food and supplies. 

There wasn’t much left to take as there were a few families still in the area. The Black family: Jacob and Billy decided to decline Charlie's offer to take the house next door to stay on the reservation. There were quite a few people left there and Billy didn’t feel right about leaving them. Bella understood that but wished she could see Jacob more. The only time they ever saw one another was when Billy and Charlie went fishing or he went hunting with some older boys on the reservation, which wasn’t as often as she would have liked. 

But how could she complain? She was one of the lucky ones that were still standing. That was still breathing. 

Charlie packed up their gear into the truck. It was time to leave the training ground and head back home. Bella hopped into the truck, still feeling sad that they had to replace hers with a much quieter one. Once again a necessity of the new world. 

Bella stared out the window as Charlie drove them home. He messed with the radio as he always had even though they both knew there would be no one there. There was no contact from anyone in a while. The power grid had shut off after the first two weeks. Everything had shut down. The last they heard from the government was about safe spots in the city. Charlie refused to go. The city was full of people and that was never good. Seeing as how things were now - he was right. There was no way a large city had made it if the tiny town of Forks hadn’t. 

They passed through the ghost town that had been looted to hell in the beginning. Windows to shops were smashed open, cars had been set on fire, people hurting others. It was like everyone’s morals had instantly changed. Charlie and the police force had tried to keep the peace to no avail. There was no stopping it once it started. There was no more police, no more government, no more anything. It was just the living and the dead. The ones who survived and the ones who haven’t. 

Bella had survived, but that was mainly because of Charlie. In the beginning, he saved her life countless times. She was never ungrateful for his help. The depression hit her hard after the first few weeks; Bella realizing her mother was probably dead. She felt helpless. Then she felt anger. The only thing she wanted to do after that was kill every dead thing got back up. She was tired of being the helpless damsel in distress. Even though Bella did need help every now and again, she could hold her own. It was getting easier and easier as time passed. 

She often thought of the life she lived before. The awkward, clumsy girl she was then wouldn’t believe the strength she possessed now. She bit back a laugh at the thought of the pain she went through after the breakup with Edward. That was nothing compared to this. The hole that he had left in her had healed up quickly. Now she could think of him and even say his name without having night terror that ended up with her screaming her head off until she awoke. Those dreams were soon filled with the dead walking, then nothing. There weren't any dreams filling her head these days. She hardly slept as it was and it was such a light sleep that dreams wouldn’t appear anyhow. Bella didn’t mind that. It was preferred. 

She hadn’t realized that they were home already until the truck had clicked off. Neither she or Charlie had moved. She knew what he was going to ask. He had been bringing it up a lot lately. He wanted to move on. In the beginning, he wouldn’t even think of such a thing, but now he had the urge to know what was out there. _Who_ was out there? Bella didn’t think that would be safe. Even if they stuck to small towns, there were still going to be a lot of dead out there. They got lucky with the seemingly small amount that was here. Then there was the fact that people seemed to change along with it. Who knew what people out there were like now. That scared her more than the death itself. 

“Bells, I know you don’t wanna hear this, but I think we should be thinking of moving on from here.” He didn’t look at her while he spoke. “I know you want to stay, but there could be more out there. Think about it. Yes, people may have turned into animals during this, but you can’t tell me there aren't those out there that aren’t working together. There has to be some kind of sanctuary out there for people like us. Normal people who just want to survive. I just want to give you a normal life, Bella. As normal as one as I can give you.” 

Bella stayed silent. She understood where he was coming from, but that would mean leaving her safety net that was her home. That would also mean leaving Jacob. Jake wouldn’t leave Billy and Billy wouldn’t leave the reservation. Jake had become her rock during this. She wouldn’t leave without him. “What about Jacob?” She asked, quietly. 

Charlie sighed. “Jacob isn’t going to leave Billy.” Bella knew this. “I… I can try to talk to Billy next time we go there. Maybe I could convince him to come with us. There aren’t many people left at La Push. We can all go together.” 

The idea was a good one. So good in fact that Bella became anxious for the next few days. They were due to meet with Billy and Jacob for the usual hunting and fishing. Bella grabbed their dirty laundry and shoved it all into a basket. She would wash clothes with Seth Clearwater while his sister Leah would go with Sam Uley, Jacob, and Charlie hunting. Seth was young. Too young for this awful world. But his high spirits cheered everyone around him up. Bella always enjoyed talking and joking with him. It helped her forget the horrors of the world even if it was only for a little while. 


End file.
